


Steady Silence

by Dawnindanite



Series: Tumblr Stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M, No Dialogue, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-binary, non-gender-conforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnindanite/pseuds/Dawnindanite
Summary: Sometimes conversations aren't needed to understand the beauty of two beings enjoying a tender moment.





	Steady Silence

Castiel slips on a dress in front of his longstanding mirror and turns his head sweetly over his shoulder to call over his boyfriend to help him zip up.

Dean meanders over, roving his eyes over Castiel’s beautiful form. He loves the way the skirt of the dress flows freely over his hips and to his knees. The robin egg blue colour of the soft fabric brings out the brilliant blues of Cas’ eyes.

He presses closes behind Cas, his hands pressed to Cas’ neck and slips them down slowly to his lower back, quickly replacing his fingers with his lips. He places soft kisses to the nape of Castiel’s neck.

Cas smiles and brings one arm up to wrap around Dean’s head and threads his fingers through his dirty blond hair. He feels the dress cinch close ever so slowly as his lover’s hands trail up his spine, his warm lips still against his skin.

Cas feels rather than hears Dean’s next words and giggles a bit before nodding.

They stand there a moment, completely wrapped up in each other. Dean’s arms have circled his waist, his right arm entangles Cas’ own in the process, and Cas still plays with Dean’s hair with the other.

They’re two beings in one as they gaze at their reflection. Each admiring the other’s beauty but also relishing the beauty of the combined.

Dean sighs and steps back ruefully, but they need to make their reservations.

Cas nods again walking over to his vanity. He rummages in his collection of lipsticks and glosses and finds the one he was looking for.

He carefully paints his lips before looking over his shoulder to the door where Dean stands and waits for him.

Dean shifts ever so slightly. He asked for this one. It’s a pink beige colour that highlights the natural plumpness of Cas’ intoxicating pout. He doesn’t only like it for the colour; it’s the one he knows stays on for hours without smudging or fading.

Dean stands taller, pulls Cas’ purse off the door handle behind his back, and reaches for Cas with the other.

He winks at his boyfriend as Cas steps into his arms again before they start heading out.


End file.
